Talia Andorn/Military Career
Old Republic Years First Years Talia's first kill was a Hutt Space Barge, the ship of her previous owner, just as she had escaped from the Hutt's control in one of his stolen Z-95 Headhunters. Flying off to the nearest world, Corellia, she offered herself to the Old Republic as a volunteer fighter pilot. Considering the fact that she had come to the Corellians with her own fighter, she was allowed to join, and was given the training to allow herself to fly more ably. She spent her time in a Corellian flight academy, the best opportunity she could buy using the credits she had stolen from the Hutt's barge, and came to enjoy the freedom her flight offered her. She would continue to learn for the two years before the Battle of Coruscant, during the Clone War. Graduating first in her class from that private military academy, Talia would then be allowed to join the new Grand Army of the Republic. The Battle of Ryloth Talia would first see combat action just before the Battle of Coruscant, when she was attached to the Venator-class Star Destroyer ''Redeemer'' as a fighter pilot. During the initial assault attempt, the ''Redeemer'' took a great deal of damage, even while Talia was first blooded, making her first three kills even as the battle raged about her. When the ''Redeemer'' was destroyed, Talia flew her Z-95 to the ''Resolute'', which later returned to the battle in time for Talia to witness Anakin Skywalker's kamikaze run using the ''Defender'', where he rammed the Star Destroyer into the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship, clearing the way for the relief column. Talia would assist the Clone forces on the ground as they finished up the Techno Union forces on the ground. The Battle of Coruscant When the Techno Union attacked Coruscant, now-Lieutenant Andorn was assigned as combat support to the 501st Legion along with Valkyr Squadron. During the battle, Talia's squad engaged and destroyed three Munificent-class Star Frigates; each member of the squadron was authorized to paint one silhouette each for those kills. Talia also managed to bag a pair of Droid Tri-Fighters and four Droid Vulture Fighters, making Ace in a single battle. She would see Skywalker's final starfight of that battle; that would inspire her in her future battles. It would also be her last major battle during the Clone Wars; the remainder of her service to the Old Republic, and beginning of her service to the Empire, would be in hunting down small remnants of Seperatist forces, until Darth Vader succeeded in the shutting down of the remnant of the droid armies. Imperial Years Battle on Kashyyyk Lieutenant Andorn remained a member of the Galactic Empire just long enough to be involved in the Second Battle of Kashyyyk, where Vader himself came to kill several of the Jedi still present. Talia acted in support of the Imperial forces present, though she did not act as aggressively as she could have. This battle would haunt her for several years; she had acted, unknowingly, as an agent of slavers. She would be ejected from Imperial service shortly after the end of that term, as a result of a harassment charge she had leveled against the son of an Imperial Admiral, who had his father find a way to release her from service as an 'undesirable', both female and non-human. Mercenary Years More to come New Republic FighterOps More to come = Combat Record = Personnel File